


Serendipity

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Series: Little Wonders Universe [4]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Single Parent AU, Single Parent/Teacher, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Leslie wasn't sure if Ben was ever going to be ready to move forward in their relationship.





	Serendipity

“Am I interrupting something?”

Leslie jumped at the sound of a voice and turned to the door. There, stood Diane Lewis, known to the children as Ms. Lewis. The strict but adored principle of the elementary school.

“No, not at all,” Leslie said, quickly fumbling to put away her make-up case.

“You’re not usually here this late,” Diane said, perching on the side of her desk. “This is a record, even for you.”

“I’m meeting someone in a bit,” Leslie said, nervously combing a hand through her hair.

“Oh. Who?”

“He’s…” Leslie bit her lip. “Diane, is it ok to date the parent of one of your pupils?”

Diane turned her head to the side. “Are you dating one of the dads here?”

“Kind of,” Leslie said, toying with the ends of her hair. “He’s… really sweet and funny and kind, but damaged. Like he wants to take everything slow.”

Really. Slowly. Which Leslie understood. Ben was still recovering with what happened to him all those years ago. He told Leslie that on their first date when he asked if they could take it slowly. She, of course, agreed because she wasn’t a monster. But this was the fifth date they had been on, and the most action she had gotten was a kiss on the cheek.

She wouldn’t mind his lips being on…another part of her body.

It was completely out of the question tonight. Especially since Ben text her about two hours ago saying that his usual babysitter was sick and rather than cancelling, he invited Leslie over for dinner with him and Zoey. This would be the first time that Zoey would be seeing them together, and she could only envision everything going horribly wrong.

Diane stood up, and patted Leslie on the shoulder. “You know I don’t have a problem with it. But some of the other parents might, so I’d just maybe be careful not to flaunt it, not yet anyway.”

Leslie nodded. “I don’t think he’s ready for flaunting it anyway just yet, to be honest, I don’t know if we’re even official. Like, it’s going slow. Maybe a little too slowly.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, I get it. There’s some things he’s still working through but… you know when you feel like you’re ready to just take the next step? I feel that, but I don’t know how he feels,” Leslie said.

“Well, I think you need to talk to him about it. Maybe bring it up tonight? It’ll be good to get it out so that he knows where you stand,” Diane explained. She looked at her watch. “Oh, I have to go pick up the girls from their dance class. But go and have fun, you look great by the way.”

“Oh, thank you,” Leslie lit up. “I was going for sophisticated with a hint of slutty,”

Diane grinned. “It works,”

Leslie smiled again and pulled out her make up case. She checked her lipstick and hair just to make sure that she was happy.

With a deep breath, she got up from her desk and fiddled with the sleeves of her polka dot dress. Diane was right. She needed to talk to Ben.

But even so, she still had a bad feeling deep in her gut. He had been hurt pretty badly in the past, and Leslie wasn't sure if Ben was ever going to be ready to move forward in their relationship.

~~

Leslie parked a few streets away from Ben’s. She didn’t want anyone to notice her car, especially with her ‘Pawnee Elementary’ bumper sticker.

She trudged up the gravel towards Ben’s house. His front garden was tidy and the hedges were neatly trimmed. As she passed she noticed his car, a clean looking dark blue Saturn stood in the driveway. She noticed the ‘small person one board’ sign and smiled, Ben really thought of everything to keep Zoey safe.

Leslie clutched the bottle of wine she had bought nervously. Ben told her not to bring anything, but she couldn’t resist. Leslie wasn’t the kind of houseguest to turn up empty handed. 

She’d even bought chocolate truffles for after dinner, something that Zoey could eat while they drank the wine.

With a deep breath, she lifted her hand and knocked twice on the door. While she waited, a flurry of thoughts flashed through her mind. What if Zoey took one look at her and freaked out? What if she accidentally trod on Zoey’s foot and Ben kicked her out. What if things just didn’t work out? She’d still be Zoey’s teacher come Monday morning, and would probably see Ben. She didn’t want things to be awkward.

She jumped when the door opened. Ben was standing in front of her with a kind, crooked grin on his face. He was wearing jeans and a casual blue shirt, over his shoulder was a dish towel.

“Hey, come on in,” Ben said, stepping aside so Leslie could pass. As she walked into Ben’s house, he grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

Leslie silently wished that kiss wouldn’t be the only one she received that night.

“I bought you some wine,” Leslie said, gesturing to the bottle. “And chocolate truffles. I thought we could all share them after dinner.”

“Oh, that sounds perfect. Zoey’ll love those,” Ben said, taking the presents from her. “She’s just in there, if you’re ready to say hi?”

Leslie nodded, and Ben placed the truffles and wine on a nearby cabinet, then he took her hand and led her into the lounge.

Zoey was sat on the floor, clutching a doll in her hands and muttering to it. Her eyes flickered up when she heard Ben and Leslie enter the room, and they widened.

“Miss Knope?”

Ben quickly let go of Leslie’s hand and crouched down to her level, he wrapped his arm around her and smiled kindly at her. “Zo, Miss Knope is going to have dinner with us tonight, is that ok?”

Zoey’s eyes flickered between the two adults. “Am I in trouble?”

Ben chuckled. “No, not at all, sweetie. Miss Knope is just here to hang out.”

“And, I’ve bought some after dinner treats too,” Leslie said, joining in.

Zoey titled her head to the side curiously. “Chocolate?”

Ben chuckled again and kissed Zoey’s forehead. “You won’t get passed her in this house, she can smell chocolate like a bloodhound.”

“Do not!” Zoey defended herself.

“Do too!” Ben retaliated back, pulling Zoey into his arms and tickling her all over.

Leslie watched as Ben carried on tickling and teasing Zoey. She just giggled, looking at her dad with an admiration that made Leslie’s heart burst.

Soon, Ben let Zoey go back to her doll, telling her that he needed to check on dinner. He took Leslie’s hand again and led her into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of wine on the way.

“She really is adorable,” Leslie said, as Ben pulled out two wine glasses from the cabinet.

“She’s great,” Ben said. “I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

Ben poured them both two generous glasses. “I hope you don’t mind about all this? I just really wanted to see you tonight.”

“Not at all,” Leslie quickly replied. “I wanted to see you too.”

Ben grinned at her. “I made mac and cheese pizza for dinner. I’m sorry it’s not that fancy, it was Zoey’s request. It’s kind of an invention of mine.”

“That sounds great, I’m intrigued,” Leslie said with a smile. To be honest, mac and cheese pizza sounded insanely good, and something she’d happily eat for dinner.

Ben smirked again, and clinked his glass with Leslie’s. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

Leslie beamed at him. “Me too.”

~~

Dinner was everything Leslie had hoped to be. She felt comfortable and watched as Ben cut Zoey’s pizza into teeny tiny chunks for her. She couldn’t help but grin when Zoey told her that mac and cheese pizza was her favourite thing to eat, and how her dad was a great cook.

Ben pretended not to look bashful as Zoey sang his praises. Leslie just giggled and ate her own pizza. It did taste really good.

They moved onto the sofa where they put on Star Wars. Zoey sat in between of Leslie and Ben, and they passed the box of truffles to each other.

Half way through the film Zoey got restless.

“Daddy, braid my hair?” Zoey asked, bouncing up in her seat.

“Alright,” Ben said, tapping his knee, and Zoey scrambled into his lap. Leslie turned from the TV screen and watched as Ben combed his fingers through Zoey’s long brown hair. His fingers daintily scraped back her locks and began neatly braiding it.

“You’ve really got all this covered, haven’t you?” Leslie said.

Ben grinned. “YouTube tutorials help a lot,” he explained.

He finished by tying the end of her hair with a band. Zoey happily ran her hand against the braid and beamed at Ben.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“No problem, kiddo, but we should be getting you to be soon, it’s getting late,” Ben said, shifting so that Zoey slid off his lap and onto her feet.

Zoey sighed sadly. “Can I have one more truffle?”

“Go on then,” Ben said, and Leslie handed her the box. She mouthed at Zoey to take two, and the six-year-old grinned.

“Say goodnight to Miss Knope and go brush your teeth,” Ben said, and Zoey turned back to Leslie.

“Goodnight, Miss Knope. I had lots of fun tonight,” Zoey said, bouncing on her feet.

“Aw, I did too, goodnight, Zoey,” Leslie replied, and Zoey hurried up the stairs with her two truffles in hand.

~~

Ben walked back downstairs after tucking Zoey in with a yawn. He collapsed on the sofa, and took his wine glass that Leslie had just topped up.

“You look exhausted,” Leslie said, as Ben rubbed a hand over his forehead. “Long day?”

“You don’t even know,” Ben mumbled, when he moved his hand back, Leslie could see tears building in his eyes.

“Are you ok?” she asked, sitting up a little to get a good look at him.

“I lied,” Ben whispered. “The sitter wasn’t sick. I just wanted to stay here tonight…with her.”

Before Leslie could speak, Ben pulled a letter off the coffee table and handed it to her. Leslie glanced at Ben, and then back to the letter, she carefully unfurled it and read the first line.

Her eyes widened as she scanned through the rest of it.

“Is that-?”

“Zoey’s mom, yeah,” Ben said. “She’s somehow gotten hold of a lawyer, and wants to see her. Some bullshit about her getting her act together and would like to be a mom. She lost that responsibility when she walked out on us six years ago. I know what she’s been getting up to, she’s been in and out of rehab, arrested twice. But she wants to be a model mom? She’s claiming that she’s over the bad parts of her life and blamed it all on the post-natal depression? Somehow, she has a shot at getting Zoey for an afternoon every week, and I’m not comfortable with it.”

Ben rubbed his head again. “I got that this morning. And I just didn’t want to leave Zoey alone tonight just in case… well…I don’t know what I’d do without her. And Jessica is going to have to fight me for her.”

He snorted, and looked back at Leslie. “Some date night this is turning out to be.”

“No,” Leslie quickly cut in. “Please don’t say that. We’ve had a wonderful evening, dinner was amazingly good and I totally want that recipe for myself.”

Ben smirked. “That’s confidential.”

Leslie giggled softly. “My point is we’ve had fun. So what if Jessica is trying to get some kind of custody over Zoey, she won’t win. Because you’ve been with her for all these years. She loves you, Ben. And no judge can take her away from you. Not to mention you’re an amazing dad.”

Ben sighed. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do,” Leslie quickly responded. “I really do. You’re so great with her, she adores you. You’ve learnt how to braid her hair and taught her how to ride a bike. You’re amazing and smart and funny and-”

She was cut off when Ben’s lips pressed against hers.

Leslie’s eyes snapped open in shock. Ben Wyatt was kissing her. Ben Wyatt, who wanted to take things stupidly slowly, was finally giving her a warm, open mouthed kiss.

She internally fist pumped the air.

Ben’s hand trailed up and tangled itself in Leslie’s hair, and she titled her head to the side, sliding her tongue against his. 

It didn’t take long for them to really get started. Ben’s hand was resting on her right breast, palming it and teasing a nipple through the fabric. Leslie was tempted to rest her hand against his very obvious erection, but she pulled back.

Zoey was just upstairs. It wasn’t fair, or right. As much as she wanted it, they couldn’t with her so close by.

“We can’t,” Leslie whispered to Ben, and he sighed.

“I know.”

“But I want to,” Leslie pointed out. “I really do.”

Ben smirked at her. “Me too.”

Leslie looked back at her wine glass. It was almost finished, another swig and they’d be done with the bottle.

“I should go,” Leslie said, taking the glass and finishing the contents. Ben nodded and rubbed his hands on his knees.

“Yeah…yeah that’s probably best,” he mumbled, standing up.

He walked Leslie to the door, and was about to put her coat on, when Ben clicked his fingers.

“Zoey has a birthday party tomorrow, 1pm. I’ll have at least two hours then,” Ben said, his eyes shining with hope.

He took a step closer. “That’s plenty of time to do what I want to with you.”

Leslie let out a soft moan and briefly closed her eyes. “O-ok. I’ll swing by tomorrow just after 1.”

“That would be great,” Ben said, rubbing her lower lip with his thumb. “I’m looking forward to it, Miss Knope.”

Leslie was afraid that come tomorrow, her teacher name would be tainted by something else.

But there was something else, a feeling so overwhelming that she wasn’t sure if she could walk straight. Because Ben wanted her. A surprise that she didn’t expect for at least a good few months. 

~~

Sleep was hard to come by that night. Leslie had Ben on her mind. He invaded her thoughts and snuck into her dreams. In the end, Leslie had to spend some time with her trusty vibrator just to get some shut-eye.

After the longest morning possible, 1pm finally rolled around. Leslie had a shower not too long before and had made sure that she was fresh and shaven all over. She even put on her cute lacy underwear that usually didn’t make an appearance until much later on into relationships.

But Ben was worth it.

She climbed into her car and drove in record time to the same spot she had parked yesterday. There, it was a short three minutes to his house.

Leslie nervously toyed with her fingers as she knocked on his door again, just like yesterday.

Ben opened the door fairly quickly, and grinned when he saw her.

“Finally,” he growled, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his house.

Leslie squeaked as she felt Ben press into her, moving his hands down from her back onto her ass. His lips were all over her face, down her neck, everywhere she needed him to be.

“What do you have in mind?” Leslie asked, raising an eyebrow. “You said last night you had it all planned out.”

“I do,” Ben said, backing her into the kitchen, until Leslie’s hips hit the kitchen island with a bump.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted you, Leslie,” Ben said, as he lifted her onto the surface and pushed her down onto her back so that her hair cascaded down the other side. “For so long, but I didn’t want to rush things, but now, oh god, I’m a fool for having waited for so long.”

He hiked her skirt around her hips and tucked his thumb around her panties. Leslie exhaled as he slowly lowered them, and tossed them onto his kitchen floor.

“Good lord,” Ben mumbled as he got down on his knees. “I’ve wanted to taste you for so long.”

“Do it,” Leslie breathed out, and Ben pressed his lips to her centre, giving it long strokes with his tongue.

All Leslie could think was finally, as her orgasm hit with stars and galaxies exploding around her.


End file.
